


Child Prodigy

by Ilovestereknjazz



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Just a scene wordsmithed, Season 7 Episode 11: True Genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4864517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovestereknjazz/pseuds/Ilovestereknjazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm presenting this scene from Season 7 Episode 11: True Genius to my storytelling class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Prodigy

“How will I ever get out of this labyrinth?” Kim Ung-Yong is a former prodigy with an IQ of 210. He accomplished many goals in his early years (along with going to high school at the age of 4). When Yong returned to Korea and decided to give up his PhD in Physics and gain a degree in civil engineering and work as a business consultant in a Korean firm, the media was quick to label him as a “failure.” His story inspired many T.V. characters, but Dr. Spencer Reid came the closest to his real story. With an IQ of 187, three PhDs in Math, Chemistry, Engineering and 3 BAs in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy and an eidetic memory, Dr. Reid works for The behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI as a Supervisory Special Agent.

**Ladies and Gentlemen:**

**I present to you a scene from Season 7 of Criminal Minds: True Genius written by Jeff Davis and Sharon Lee Watson adapted and wordsmithed by Me.**

****  
  


Emily walked into a small cafe and saw the young doctor sitting on a small round table with a coffee mug that no doubt had immense amounts of sugar. He was busy doodling away on a document he was trying to decipher. He barely looked up as she walked up to his table and sat across from him. Not even bothering to greet him, she went straight to the point. that’s how she did things. She couldn’t bother for small talk.

“Hey, are you gonna tell me what’s up?”

When no answer came and Spencer did that weird “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear her” thing, she tried a more softer approach, “Reid. It’s me.”

It took a few seconds, but Spencer’s shoulders fell and he finally put his pen down to fiddle nervously with his fingers.

“Do you ever wonder if you failed expectations?”

“Ummm…” Okay...that was not what Emily had expected. The Young doctor had doubts about himself. She cleared her throat and tried again.

“uh..I beat ‘em! I had figured I’d be a bored socialite by 25.”

“I thought I'd cure schizophrenia by the time I was 25.” Reid looked down and thought hard before continuing slowly, “You know, when I was a kid, people told me that I could do anything.”

“You're afraid you've let people down?”

“No, I'm afraid I let myself down.”

“By not curing schizophrenia?”

“No, just. . .I don't know why I'm in the FBI.”

Emily rolled her eyes. Of course. This was about meeting that young guy at the conference who was founder of some medical company that Reid claimed would be the next big thing. The guy had been only a senior in college and already well on his way to a multi billion dollar company.

“I see. You're genius, but you have the same job as me, Morgan, JJ.

“Yeah, exactly,” Spencer said distracted before realizing what he had just agreed to. He let out a shaky laugh and corrected himself, “No, that's not what I'm saying. It's just sometimes... sometimes, I kind of get this feeling like... Like maybe I should have done something more with my life.”

Emily scoffed,“How old are you? 29.”

“I'm 30.”

“No way! We missed your birthday? Well, why didn't you tell us? The fact of the matter is you're young. There's still time.”

“By the time Nicola Tesla was 30, he'd already invented the induction motor.”

Emily was just growing annoyed now. She hated it when Spencer talked himself down. People stare at him like he’s a robot when he talks. He impresses and confuses everyone with just a few lines and this guy is worried about letting himself down, “You know what? You might be right. You don't hear that much about child prodigies once they grow up. In fact, most of them turn out average.”

“That's not true. Are you trying reverse psychology with me?”

“I'm just telling it like it is,” Emily shot back before snatching the paper Spencer was trying to decode.

“What are you doing?” Spencer yelled reaching for the paper.

“You just told me yourself that you’re washed up. I should take a look at this!” She said before scribbling and circling a bunch of words just to annoy Reid.

“That’s not what I’m saying! Seriously! What you doing?

“I’m just looking to see what you missed.”

“Don’t do that,” Spencer squealed at Emily, “You’re gonna...you’re gonna actually mess it up! Emily! Give it back!” Oh, good lord. The terror of Emily writing on that paper was so amusing to see in Spencer’s eyes. She loved to mess around with him. She knew he will figure it out. He usually just needed a little push. There is nothing Dr. Spencer Reid likes in this world more than being right and competition. Just like Emily had though, Spencer snatched the paper out of her hand and two seconds after staring at the paper, Spencer was yelling, “Wait a minute! That’s it! The real code is in the words! China Weekly Post, Page F4!”

Emily smirked and phoned their Unit Chief, Hotch, to let the team know where to find the killer. She also texted her favorite tech analyst to arrange something important. After the killer was caught and the team was safely back in Quantico, Emily waited for Spencer to come out of the elevator.

“Hey Reid! Hotch wants to talk to you!”

“Uwhhhhh! He probably wants to know why I’ve been weird lately!”

“You are making a difference you know. One person at a time.”

“Thank you! You know, I’ve been thinking why I didn’t leave the FBI, you know, why I didn’t take those other offers.”

“Nothing is accidental.”

“And I realized, I don’t know, there is just something incredibly right, about being here. With you guys.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear that. Cuz otherwise, this would’ve been reallyyyyyy awkward,” Emily said before pushing Reid in through an ajar door and Reid was met with his team coming at him from all directions and yelling, “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!”

**  
  
**

# # #

**  
  
**

“Happiness is more important than IQ. People expected me to become a high-ranking official in the government or a big company, but I don’t think just because I chose not to become the expected it gives anyone a right to call anyone’s life a failure.” -Kim Ung-Yong

**  
  
**

 


End file.
